A beam of this type and a method of manufacturing it is described in e.g. Swedish Lay-Open Print No. 7610600-4. The usage of this as well as other beams is however limited by the bearing capacity and bending properties. These qualities are primarily dependent on the properties of the wooden flanges and on the degree of deformation of the wood at the points where the web of bent metal wire or strip is secured to the flanges. The wood comprised in the flanges must therefore be classified and jointed with great accuracy while complying with the stipulated rules, which is a both complicated and costly procedure. As disclosed in the published "SE-B-" No. 415 991, certain attempts have been made to overcome these drawbacks by attaching wire, extending in the longitudinal direction of the flanges, by welding it to the bending spots of the web. Unfortunately however, this has resulted in productional complications setting aside the economical profit gained by the increased rigidity and bearing capacity of the beam, despite the advantage that a lower quality of wood can be used for the flanged. In fact, welding of the wire extending along the flanges to the bending points of the web must necessarily take place prior to the anti-corrosive treatment of the wire included in the web structure, which treatment cannot be neglected. Beyond being expensive per se as it must be performed individually for each separate unit of the almost lattice-resembling webs created by the wire members welded to the bending points, this anti-rust treatment also eliminates the possibilities of rationally manufacturing finished webs by the continuous bending of an already surface-treated wire taken directly from a supply coil.